Death's Embrace
by scaryk26
Summary: Pitch returns to cause more chaos, but he is in for a surprise when MiM picks out a certain spirit to put him in his place. What will happen when the spirit turns his fears against him? Will the Boogeyman's plans go down hill, or will he form a new plan? Or will the spirit give him fair chance at his own game? A Pitch/OC fan fiction. "This is scaryk26 saying: ENJOOOOOOOY READING!"
1. The Deadly Pick

**Author Notes: Chapter One of a new RotG FanFiction. I know, I haven't finished the other one yet and I know, Scarlet is not in this one. She's not even going to be mentioned in this story, but she was more or less a practice. I've decided to make an actual spirit this time. You shall find out who as you read. "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

It started out as a beautiful, peaceful day at the Tooth Palace. All the Mini Faries were working hard, as always. Nothing big had happened, not since Pitch attacked, but that was over a year ago now. Toothiana was cheerful and chipper, as usual. There was certainly no change there. She was just chatting to a few of her Faries whilst concentrating on her work, which she helped with a lot more often. She enjoyed exercising and stretching her wings. Seeing the children was more or less the reason why she was helping out a lot more than usual. She loved kids so much.

Whilst in the middle of a conversation with Baby Tooth, a strange dark cloud hovered over the Palace. Tooth stopped in mid-sentence as she gazed up at the mysterious cloud. It was most peculiar, especially the material it was made from. It didn't look like you could swipe your hand through it and expect to feel nothing. It looked like you could actually touch it and feel the texture of rough grains of sand.

_'Sand?'_ Tooth thought to herself curiously. _'...Oh no!'_ Suddenly, a herd of Nightmares burst out of the sand cloud like torpedoes, heading straight for the Tooth Palace. All of the Mini Faries squeaked and squealed with fear as they hid in every available hiding spot in the Palace, trying their best to avoid the sandy mares.

Tooth, however, was frozen stiff and couldn't move a muscle as the Nightmares practically petrified her. She was broken out of the trance as a Nightmare came charging at her, causing her to yelp. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the fierce contact... but nothing ever came. She slowly blinked her eyes open seeing nothing but her Palace, free of Nightmares and clear of their sand. The Faries came out of hiding, one by one, and looked to the sky. Nothing but clear blue skies as far as the eye can see. Tooth had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something awful was about to happen. She gathered a small group of Faries and fled to the North Pole.

* * *

><p>Even though Easter had long past, Bunnymund still needed to prepare for next Easter. And he always thought it best to get a head start. He sat on a rock somewhere deep in his warren, an egg in one paw and a paintbrush in the other. He'd only painted 346 eggs on his own and there were still millions more to be done. Though, then again, his little googies could very well paint themselves in the pools. He was just there to paint the main ones.<p>

Quick as a flash, everything went black. Bunny literally jumped off the rock he was sitting on and looked around, trying to find any source of light. His breathing became more rough and shaky as the seconds ticked away. Just then, the darkness disappeared as fast as it came and what Bunny saw made his heart stop. Not a single egg to be seen. Not even the huge, 7ft Guardian Stones were seen or heard. Even the egg in his paw was missing!

He was too scared to move or even breathe! That was until the darkness surrounded him once more then disappeared, revealing the mounds and mounds of Easter Eggs covering the warren. The Guardian of Hope sighed in relief and dropped to his knees, taking a large group of googies in his furry arms and holding them tightly to his chest. He gently put them back on the ground and stood up straight.

"I don't know what the heck that was, but I need to warn the others. Fast." And with that he thumped his foot on the ground and hopped down the hole that appeared beneath him. He was going to pay North a visit.

* * *

><p>Jack was returning to his lake after spreading joy and mischief in his little home town of Burgess. He flew over the trees that surrounded his lake and landed next to one. He pulled his hood down and ruffled his snowy white hair, leaning back to rest on a tree. He softly closed his eyes and sighed with a smile. He had another great and seemingly perfect day with Jamie, Sophie and the others. He bumped into Baby Tooth and a few other Fairies today as they were collecting teeth. They managed to squeeze in a few conversations before they had to fly home and file the teeth.<p>

As Jack was just about to settle down and take a quick break, he heard a snap to his right. He opened his eyes, expecting to see a child, but no. He saw a large black wolf with golden eyes that seemed to glimmer like the sun. Jack gasped and stood up straight from the tree, slowly backing away. That was until he bumped into another wolf behind him. He jumped into the air when the hungry canine snarled and growled at the Winter Spirit. He flew up to a branch that was fairly high off the ground, high enough so that the wolves couldn't jump up and tear his legs off.

When Jack started to relax, he looked down at the wolves and took note of how familiar their patterns were. They didn't have fur anywhere on their bodies. They were made out of black sand and their patterns bared a striking resemblance to those on a Nightmare.

"Pitch?!" He questioned himself as he noticed that the wolves seemed to multiply. They were coming out of the shadows, behind bushes, trees. Everything! There were no longer two lone wolves now. By the time their pack had fully formed there were 20 wolves all together. But Jack knew that there could easily be more lurking in the shadows.

There were too many for him to handle alone at one time. He knew this wouldn't be the smartest thing he ever did, but it worked. He closed his eyes tight and cleared his mind, not allowing the wolves to sense his fear. He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. Then he opened his eyes... Nothing. He looked all around him for any sign of black sand or intensely dark shadows. Not a single one of them could be seen. He sighed, relieved. He knew he should tell the others about this in case they experience the same thing. He launched himself off the branch and made his way to the North Pole.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Brazil...<p>

Night had finally come and the Sandman was busy spreading happy dreams to all. As he sat on his cloud guiding the dreams to each house, he felt a strange presence lurking nearby. As he looked around and saw nothing, he shrugged it off and went back to work. Just as he was about to send the next dream off, he noticed his cloud was turning black. It started from the front and worked its way all around until the entire cloud was as black as ebony. Sandy hovered off the cloud and stared at it. He was shocked to say the least and a little worried.

He shook his head and began making a new cloud. But as he was making it, he noticed black sand come from his hands instead of gold. Now he was scared. How was this happening? _Why _was it happening? He tried again and again to form golden sand but had no luck. He tried to form a beautiful dream about harmless tropical fish, but instead ended up forming a pack of huge, black, hungry sharks. He tried again but this time he wanted to form a Brontosaurus herd. He managed to make one but as he got onto making the next, he somehow made a ferocious Tyrannosaurus Rex. They began to multiply and they eventually took down the peaceful Sauropod. Sandy looked down at his hands with fear in his eyes. Never before had he been able to create such monstrous nightmares.

_'...Nightmares?' _He thought to himself. The penny had finally dropped. There was only one spirit who could create Nightmares and that was, of course, the Boogeyman. _'Pitch!' _He had no time to waste if he wanted to stop Pitch from spreading even more terrible curses. He, thankfully, managed to form his Sand Plane to make his way to the Pole to warn the others. On the way there he tried forming more peaceful dreams. Success! _'Thank Moon!' _He could make dreams again instead of nasty Nightmares.

* * *

><p>Tooth was the first to make it to the Pole closely followed by Bunny and Jack. Sandy was the last to arrive but was the first to question why everyone else was here. He began making various signs using his dreamsand and Tooth answered.<p>

"Well, I'm here to tell you guys about what happened at the Tooth Palace. It was awful." Bunnymund took notice of what she said and quickly butted in.

"'ang on, Tooth. Are you tellin' me you 'ad a bad experience too?" She nodded then Baby Tooth began to explain how the Nightmares had attacked her Palace again for the first time in over a year.

_"Nothing bad had really happened. The Nightmares didn't take any of us. But they did give us quite a fright." _

"I had trouble with black, sandy wolves that looked like they were gonna eat me. They were coming out from bushes, shadows, trees, rocks. You name it!" Jack explained, glancing between the Guardians.

"You guys know my warren never goes dark until it's night time, right?" Bunny asked rhetorically. "Well, it did today. My googies disappeared as soon as the darkness did. Every living' creature, besides me, vanished. Bu', thankfully, they all came back when the darkness reappeared and disappeared again." Sandy explained how everything he tried to create turned into ferocious nightmares. Even if it was something as simple as fish, they turned into bloodthirsty sharks.

"You all right now, Sandy?!" Jack asked worried but was relieved when Sandy made a little golden unicorn, a smile on his face to help get the good news across. Everyone looked towards North's office door as he came striding into the main room. He smiled as he greeted his fellow Guardians, his voice booming with joy.

"My Yetis told me you have come to pay me visit. So, what is big news?"

"Pitch is back." Tooth said calmly so as not to startle him too much. North's smile quickly turned into a frown and his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"You sure, Tooth?"

"We're all sure, Mate. He spooked all of us one by one." Bunny replied. North scratched his beard in thought but was quickly put off when the lights started to flicker. Everyone looked up at the lights as they slowly dimmed until they were flat out, the only light source coming from the globe. The Guardians huddled together back to back for protection against anything that might strike them. Suddenly, all of the lights on the globe went out leaving the entire room pitch black. Everyone held their breath in the intense darkness... until the globe lights flickered back on again. They all turned their heads to look at the globe and noticed a mysterious black shadow hovering in front of it. It had golden eclipse eyes that stared at the Guardians watching their every move. Their eyes widened as the shadow smiled evilly with bright white, razor-sharp fangs.

The globe lights flickered off again, leaving the room dark and silent once more before all of the lights, including the main ones that lit up the workshop, came back on again. For good this time. They all looked at each other with wide eyes before a dark cackle invaded their ears, making them shudder with fear.

"Okay." North began. "I believe you now."

"I hate to admit it, but that was creepy!" Jack exclaimed, shivering once again. Everyone nodded as they looked at each other, worried about what they were going to do. Sandy just happened to look up to see the Man in the Moon making his way to the open hatch above the workshop. He used various sand signals to tell the others about Manny. North looked towards the open hatch to see the Moon in full view. He smiled happily as he spoke.

"Man in Moon! It's good to see you old friend. You have probably come to tell us about Pitch?" A single ray of moonlight shone down onto the floor on a large tile, revealing a shadow that held the shape of a man with broad shoulders, swept back hair, a smooth round nose sloping down straight from his forehead and a long pointy chin. Nobody else but one being held this silhouette. The Boogeyman. The Nightmare King. Pitch Black.

"We beat him once, Manny. We'll beat him again, right?" Jack questioned, hoping the answer would be 'yes'. The shadow in the moonlight changed to form the shape of a young woman sitting on a large shire horse with a long tail that touched the floor easily and a mane that came down to its knees. The woman was hunched over and appeared to be wearing a long hooded robe that draped over the horse's backside. In her left hand she held the reigns and in her right hand she held a massive yet thin scythe.

The Guardians gasped slightly, shocked at why Manny would pick this spirit to deal with Pitch. She was the most powerful spirit the ever walked the face of the Earth. She can do things no one else can, especially when it comes to killing. She could make it hurt or she could make it painless. She could kill you slowly or she could end your life there and then. Not only can she take the lives of human beings, but she could also take the lives of spirits as well. The best thing about her job is that she feels no pain, she **IS** dead, she **CANNOT** die.

She is Death.


	2. The Meeting

**Author Notes: Chapter two here guys! Hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter. :) "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

Everyone was staring at the ghostly silhouette, shocked, disbelief in their eyes. Why Death? Of all the spirits MiM could have picked, he chose Death?! Then again, it did make a little sense. She was a fear spirit in a way, and so was Pitch. They were both dark in appearance and personality, well, Death had her perks and fun sides whereas Pitch, as far as the Guardians knew, was cold and heartless. In their minds dark and dark went together better than anything else they could think of. Maybe Manny had something in mind for the lonely Boogeyman. North suddenly spoke up, looking between the Guardians and MiM,

"I think Manny might have point. If we lead Death to Pitch who knows? They may get along well."

"And if they don't? What then?" Jack asked concerned. Everyone went silent and thought about what may indeed happen if they didn't get along. Tooth shuddered slightly at the thought of one of the elder spirits being brought down hard and put in their place. And she knew for a fact that the spirit on the winning side wouldn't be Pitch. Once again, North was the one to break the silence.

"We have no choice, Jack. I know that many things can go wrong, but we have to take risks." Bunny took a moment to think.

"'ow do we even find 'er? She could be anywhere, mate. If we're gonna ge' 'er to Pitch then we 'ave to track 'er down first."

"He has a good point there, North. How do we get those two to meet up if neither of us knows where they're at?" Tooth asked. North looked up at MiM and asked him to show them where her current location was. The shadow changed once more to form the word Burgess. She wasn't all that far away, and it'll be a nice little visit to Jack's home town anyway. Everyone, Jack especially, smiled wide as North took out a snow globe from his right coat pocket. He shook it and threw it on the floor, opening up a portal leading straight to Burgess. Once everyone was through they found themselves on a rooftop overlooking Jack's lake. When they turned around they spotted, a few houses down, the same silhouette that Manny had shown them moments ago. There she was, a young woman sitting on a large, bulky, black shire horse, reins in her left hand and scythe in her right. She too was on the roof of a house and it seemed that she was unaware of the Guardians making their way over to her. They weren't afraid of her, they knew she was harmless to them. When they were right up next to her steed they noticed that in her left hand was not only the reins, but she also held a mobile phone. The shire turned his head to look at the Guardians with his flaming red eyes and smiled. He pawed the ground with his left rear leg three times to let his mistress know. However, her eyes didn't move from the screen of her phone, she just nodded as she said,

"That's nice." She could understand her Shadow Horse like Pitch could understand his Nightmares, very, very well. It was like they were actually speaking with words to them, but to anyone else, they wouldn't have a clue what they were saying. The frustrated shire turned to look back at the Guardians and snorted as if saying,

_"Sorry about this. My Mistress is a bit absorbed in her game of Pinball at the moment." _ He turned to look at her again and neighed loudly whilst rearing, causing her to break her concentration. Once he returned to his original standing position, he got a quick and gentle telling off from his mistress.

"What was that for, Mammon? I was _just _about to beat my high score!" He quickly bowed his head with a sad frown, his ears flopping over the sides. He rarely ever got a telling off from her. Thankfully he didn't interrupt her in anything serious. She looked down at him and frowned slightly, sighing as she rested her front of the back of his strong neck. "I'm sorry, boy. It's just a game anyway. I can beat my record some other time." She patted his neck and stroked it lightly, earning a quick wag of his tail and a few happy flicks from his ears. He brought his head up again and nuzzled her, whinnying happily as she nuzzled him back. She kissed his nose and sat up straight to look at the Guardians and greeted them in a way in which only she could, being the goofball she could possibly be at times. "Hello, Guardians of this large, green, pollution-covered world which we call 'home'! Me and my Shadow Horse was just taking a delightful, well-earned break from our hard work, when suddenly..." she gasped dramatically, placing her hands upon her cheeks before continuing, "... YOU lot appear before our very eyes!" she pointed to the Guardians as she emphasised the 'you' in the sentence. "Now, what exactly is it that we may help you with, Dear Guardians?" she asked with a smile as sweet as honey. The five spirits looked at one another, smiling dumbly as they were confused about the way they were greeted. Bunnymund spoke up, still smiling like an idiot.

"Um... All righ' then. Uh, listen. Death, we need your 'elp. We need you to co..."

"Hold up one second." The elderly spirit butted in, silencing the pooka. "'Death'? Honestly, guys. How many times have I asked you to call me by my first name? It gets kind of annoying listening to your job name being called out to you all the time." Bunny glanced back at the other four behind him before turning his full attention back to the mounted spirit.

"Sorry. 'Raven', we need your 'elp."

"P-p-p..." She interrupted again with a smirk. She enjoyed messing with the Guardians, but sometimes they messed back. He kept a straight face, realising her game. He thought he may as well join in, seeing as she was in such a good mood.

"Peanuts. Now come on." Tooth giggled a little in the background as did Mammon. Raven smiled letting out a gentle sigh. Bunny chuckled, "All righ'. Raven, could ya please come with us? Id **is **kinda urgent."

"All right. Where to?" They all looked to Jack who already knew exactly where they wanted to go.

"Follow me." He said, to Raven especially. He flew off the roof heading towards the forest with the others close behind. He stopped and stood firmly on the ground, a deep, dark hole in the ground in front of him. As the others stood behind him looking down at the hole, they gripped their weapons tightly, knowing exactly what dangers lurk deep within those shadows and down that hole. Raven dismounted herself from her shire, allowing him to become one with the shadows and darkness, and stood besides Jack.

"Why did we stop?"

"Because the **thing** that threatens us is hiding in that hole." She peered into it, her gaze coming into contact with a distant floor. Now, being so close to darkness and living her entire immortal life in it, she could also see very, very, **VERY **well. North rested a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Raven, Man in Moon thinks you could help us with this problem, and who are we to go against his word? Now, we ask you to keep calm and try not to lose it. We need you to try and reason with him down there, okay?" She took a deep breath and released it.

"Can you tell me what it is I am dealing with here?"

"We'll explain it once we're down there, okay?" He replied calmly.

"Okay." She looked towards Jack and smiled as she said, "Ladies first." He laughed as he leapt down the deep hole, followed by Raven, North, Bunny, Tooth and her Mini Faries, and Sandy. Jack softly landed on the ground, whereas Bunny and North landed with fairly loud thuds, Tooth, Sandy and the Mini Faries didn't even touch the ground and Raven sank straight through the shadows, appearing behind Jack. "Now what?" She whispered.

"Now, we explain what you need to do." North replied. "The spirit you are facing is Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. He caused us trouble last year, big trouble. He nearly wiped us out of existence."

"He actually killed Sandy and if it wasn't for Jamie and his friends, he wouldn't be here today." Tooth said as quietly as she could, but slightly above a whisper.

"Exactly. Now, he has come back. Probably for revenge. So, we need you to try and stop him from continuing with this mess. Man in Moon wouldn't have picked you if he did not believe you could accomplish this task!" North smiled hopefully at her as did everyone else, but Raven was far too occupied with the shadows dancing around her feet and speaking to her as they floated up and past her ears. She could also understand shadows well too, like she could understand Mammon and any other shadow creatures. They wooed into her ears almost hypnotically to catch her attention, they spoke at different times to make sure she was concentrating. They crossed words and sentences with each others and spoke in different tones. These shadows were hers, but Pitch had his own too.

**_"Mistress..."_**

_**"Mysterious... being..."**_

_**"Dark horses..."**_

_**"ShadowMaster..."**_She closed her eyes as she listened to them go on, fading and crossing their words, speaking quickly, speaking slowly, raising and lowering their voices. Those few messages repeated themselves a few more times before they disappeared. She exhaled, a ghostly breath leaving her mouth, before they whispered loudly from behind her.

_**"THIS WAY!"** _Her eyes flung open revealing bright, shining blue eyes like sapphires being caught in bright light. She ignored the Guardians as she swiftly turned and wandered briefly down the long, dark tunnel, following the constant woos of her shadows. The Guardians knew she was up to something so they ran, flew, and hopped as fast as they could to catch up to her, trying their best not to make any sound. Jack nearly bumped straight into her because she stopped without slowing down first. Bunny crawled so he was beside her so he could see her face. Her eyes were locked to focus on something straight in front of her. Everyone turned their attention to focus on something dark moving through whatever light was there. It seemed to sense them in the darkness. It slowly turned around to face them and chuckled, revealing its sharp, white teeth.

"Come to pay me a visit, Guardians? How thoughtful of you." Bunnymund frowned deeply and pinned his ears back. Everyone else seemed to also bare the same expression of anger. Raven, however, was nowhere to be seen. Bunny stood up straight and spoke.

"We came to introduce ya to someone..." he looked around the lair for any sign of her and smirked, "... who 'appens to be righ' be'ind ya."

"Hey!" Raven spoke out from behind the man, startling him slightly, causing him to step into the light. He was very tall and thin, he wore a long black robe, similar to Raven's, just without the hood and quite a bit shorter than hers. His hair was black and looked as if it was combed back with a large amount of hair gel to keep it in place. His nose sloped straight down from his forehead and he had no eyebrows what-so-ever. His cheeks were hollow, his lips were thin and black, and his eyes resembled golden eclipses that were set deep into his head. He stared at her wide-eyed, shocked as to how she could have managed to get behind him without him noticing or hearing her. Raven just stood there and smiled politely with her hands behind her back. "Hello." He blinked and held a rather dull and unimpressed look upon his long, grey face. He ignored her and turned his attention back to the Guardians. Her smile faded and she frowned. She licked the inside of her mouth, then a couple of her teeth, then her lips and ended it all with a 'pop'. She glanced around the lair and noticed the hanging cages. Her smile quickly returned.

Well, at least he had good decorations in his home. More than she had in hers... **WAY **more! All she had in her home was a long hallway leading into the main room which was completely empty, excluding the few blue flame candles scattered around on the walls. Then after that there was another large room... every room is large in her place... which posed as a living room with a huge fireplace, which was at **LEAST** 7ft long and about 10ft high, a couple of armchairs and sofas around it, and a large, red, circular rug laid out in the middle of the floor. No picture frames or nothing, but we'll get into detail later.

"I don't take kindly to strangers. I would've thought you'd know that." He seemed to be in a surprisingly calm mood, judging from the Guardians' point of view. Toothiana was about to speak when Raven suddenly butted in.

"Well, it's certainly a good thing I'm not a stranger then isn't it?" Her expression a sly smirk, her eyes dazzling like the stars. She was playing another one of her games, but this time with a much tougher opponent.

"We've never met." The Boogeyman replied, slightly confused but not showing any physical sign of it. She step forward into the light and offered her hand to said Boogeyman.

"Then allow me to introduce myself." She began, her hand still awaiting its match. "I'm Raven. Or as most people know me as Death." He _was _about to shake her hand until she revealed her official name. He froze for a second or two then replaced his hand behind his back.

"I'd rather not shake hands with the Devil's partner, thank you." She curled her fingers as she brought her arm up to her chest.

"I see. I have you know that I am also partner with The Powers That Be. Half partner I should say. Things have been a lot easier for me since." She smiled gently with slightly hooded eyes. He shook his head lightly as he spoke.

"Why should that be any better for me? I have no connection to Him upstairs, nor should I ever want to have. He's done nothing for me in the past so why should He do anything for me now?!" He half shouted the last part, catching the Guardians' attention. They knew something bad was going to happen.


End file.
